1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates generally to helmet or head-mounted face shields and guards. More specifically, it relates to an improved face shield adapted for engagement with a protective helmet which rotates the protective shield to a balanced retracted position when not being employed.
2. Prior Art
Whether working with heavy machinery, dangerous equipment or power tools, safety is always a concern. Face protection has always been important and comes in various forms such as goggles, shields, etc. Although goggles can be very beneficial to eye protection, when it comes to full face protection, such as in welding or operating machinery, a face covering shield is the more desirable choice.
Commonly, face shields are mounted to a helmet or other head engaged mount, via a hinge mechanism. Such conventional hinge mechanisms allow the wearer to pivot the shield from a stowed horizontal position above the face and out of the line of sight to the as-used vertical position directly in front of the face.
One conventional means to position and maintain the glass or plastic shield in either such position is by a rotational engagement employing a hinge. Such hinges conventionally have a tightening mechanism imparting variable pressure to the hinge components which yields a slower rotation or cessation in rotation. The compressive force thus impedes hinge rotation via creation of friction.
This type of hinge system, in order for the user to reposition the shield, requires the user to constantly turn a dial to loosen and tighten the hinge every time a position change is desired. Such a tedious requirement can be a distracting and sometimes dangerous task especially when performing in hazardous environments such as welding or other metal work. Similarly, the tightening mechanism can become worn to the point of no longer providing sufficient frictional force to maintain the shield in a secure position. Further, the user can forget to tighten the mechanism and thereafter the shield can drop at a very inconvenient or even dangerous moment.
Another means for securing the position of the shield is by a step system that requires substantial user interface to induce rotation during a relocation of the shield. This type of system allows the shield to rotate in discrete increments in a ratchet type action, and retain the position desired by the user. Unfortunately, this system is also prone to wear to the point of no longer being able to hold a secure position, which again can be distracting and dangerous to the user.
Along with the shortcomings described above, the simple hinge design itself fails in areas of comfort and ease of maneuverability for the user when the shield is in the upright horizontal position. Currently, when the shield is rotated and secured in the horizontal position, the weight of the shield is substantially forward on the helmet worn on the user's head. This causes uneven weight distribution and extraneous stress and strain on the user's neck. Additionally, the loading of the weight of the shield, on the forward section of the helmet, can cause the helmet itself to rotate forward or fall off the user's head. Further such uneven weight distribution can cause fatigue and even permanent neck damage as time goes on. Similarly, it may be difficult for the wearer to move and work with this nuisance which is undesirable.
All these problems associated with conventional head and helmet mounted face shield systems can combine to cause users to resist or fail to employ their safety shields properly if they tire of the adjustments required or the improper balance causing them pain and inconvenience. Such can lead to severe injury to the face and eyes of the user.
In conventional shield and helmet matings, there is also often seen a seal at the upper most portion of the shield in order to prevent debris from entering and obstructing the view of the wearer. Although practical, this feature tends to inhibit air flow behind the shield and in front of the user's face. This can in fact increase CO2 buildup within the confines of the shield and also can lead to fogging. This lack of air flow thus introduces another safety hazard for the wearer and is therefore undesirable since the user cannot see through a fogged shield.
Face shields used for the specific task of electric arc flash protection (such as what one would encounter while welding or for electrical industry workers) will often incorporate chin protector portions which are added to the existing product. This feature allows the user to be protected from radiation generated from arc flashes emanating from angles below the shield, and reduces the chance of blinding as well as debris entering. However, since the chin protectors are often supplied separately from the face shield manufacturer and then user-added, they may not be optimized at the same rating of arc protection as the shield itself, rendering the addition of the feature useless.
As can be discerned from the shortcomings of the prior art there is an unmet need for a face shield system that can provide secure and stabile position changes during use. Such a system should not require constant compression and decompression by the user of the components. Such a device should also provide weight balancing when engaged in the stored position on the user's head in order to maintain the user's comfort and maneuverability while employing the device in any position.